


7 Wishes

by BirdLover345



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Anarchy, Angst, Bad Ending, Destroying the discs, Drabble, False Happiness, Foreshadowing, Gen, Recovered Memories, Time Travel, Wishes, not really but close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdLover345/pseuds/BirdLover345
Summary: 7 wishes were given to members of the Dream SMP. 7 wishes to do anything.They all go wrong.
Relationships: None
Series: Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	7 Wishes

7 wishes were given to members of the Dream SMP. 7 wishes to do  _ anything _ .

The first wish was Karl’s. He wished for complete control over his time travel, and its consequences. His wish was granted, with seemingly no adverse effects. He travelled to the future and saw chaos. Self-hatred, shattered friendships, knowledge that cannot be forgotten. A family reunited just to be torn apart a moment later and at the end of it all, silence.

The second wish was Ghostbur’s. He wished to remember his past. As the memories returned, he realized what he had done in the past. How much pain he had caused. He had floated off to a faraway forest. When he was found, he was surrounded by blue. It was much darker than anyone had seen it before. 

The third wish was Tubbo’s. He wished the discs away. He saw how much power they held over Tommy, and he wanted to protect his friend. But Tommy didn’t see it that way. He called his best friend a traitor and left. Tubbo fought back tears as he continued his job as President, focusing more energy on regulations he believed would help everyone. People didn’t enjoy it.

The fourth wish was Ranboo’s. He wanted to be able to remember things clearly, to not have his memories constantly slip out of his grasp. As he started to realize how much of a mess the SMP was, how people were letting their friends fall away due to sides and duties, he asked, no, begged, to return back to his ignorance. But you can’t take back a wish.

The fifth wish was Phil’s. He wished for his family to be reunited, alive and happy. For a blissful few days, it was fine. Wilbur was alive, Tommy was full of energy, and Techno had his old sense of humour back. But then Wilbur got wind of L’manberg. Realized he could finish his unfinished symphony. The Wilbur of Pogtopia had returned, and history began to repeat itself. 

The sixth wish was Techno’s. He wished for the governments to vanish. He saw how he believed things would end, and thought that the governments were the problem. That without that power, Wilbur would be less likely to destroy it all. But one problem was replaced with another, as the server fell into chaos. There were no rules, so people did anything they want. Reignited old rivalries. Destroyed people’s homes. Many would say it was better before.

The seventh, final wish was Niki’s. She wished for it all to end. She was sick of everything. Of the wars, the arguments. The betrayals, the grudges. And so, she wished it all away. The words left her mouth and there was nothing but silence. 


End file.
